Duncan's Temptation
by Alldara
Summary: Grey Warden Duncan is travelling to Ostagar with young Ellyse Cousland.


Rating: **NSFW**

 **Pairing: Duncan x Warden Elysse Cousland.**

Elysse Cousland lay inside her tent thinking about the events of the last few days. She was on the road somewhere between Highever and Ostagar.

Grey Warden Duncan had arrived at her family estate only a few days before with the intent of recruiting her as a Grey Warden. Of course she had heard of them but she was destined for a life of privilege. Marrying some rich boring nobleman and bearing an heir. Up until then she was not interested in settling down at all. She flirted outrageously with the local men and even bedded the odd one when the mood struck her. Elysse had no intention of settling down just yet. She couldn't bear the thought of sleeping with the same man for the rest of her life and shuddered at the thought.

Her thoughts moved to the man just outside. She had met Duncan before as he also came from Highever, but this was when she was much younger and she really couldn't recall much about him. Now as she lay in the tent, freshly bathed, her mind wandered to him. He would be bathing now too. She thought about him, running the cloth of water all over his firm body. She tried to picture it and a shot of desire ran through her. When Duncan had greeted her at Castle Cousland, she felt him run his eyes all over her, taking in the fact she had become a beautiful young woman since their last meeting.

Elysse ran her hands over her body under the loose linen undershirt she slept in. She could imagine Duncans hands on her body, caressing her breasts, his mouth on hers. She could almost taste him.

Opening her tent, the cool night air hit her abruptly, doing little to ease the heat building inside of her. She could still see Duncan behind the sheet he had slung over a tree branch as he washed himself from the bucket. The top of his body was peeking over the sheet and she could see him reaching up to wash his hair. She wandered the few steps to where he was and took in the sight of him. His long hair dripping with water, the water cascading down his back. She couldn't see any further as he was obscured by the sheet.

As if he sensed her approach, Duncan turned around to face her, his eyes wide in surprise. Elysse moved around the sheet and was now face to face with him. She looked him up and down, the need growing inside of her. He was an older man, but well built, his physique strong. His chest was still damp, his nipples hard. She longed to run her hands through his chest hair. As her eyes moved downwards, she noticed he was getting hard. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing but the undershirt, he could see her erect nipples straining against the soft fabric, her legs long and lean.

'You shouldn't be here Elysse', Duncans voice was raspy as if he was struggling to speak. 'This is wrong.'

She moved toward him her hand reaching out touching his face gently, then letting it fall over his chest and down to his erection taking him gently in hand. It had been so long since he had been this close to a woman, so long since he had felt like this. Duncan wanted her so much, his body betraying him. As she looked up at him, her eyes hungry and her body eager, he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Not tonight.

Duncan pulled her close, his hand under her chin tilting her lips to meet his. He kissed her softly at first, his beard tickling her neck as he trailed kisses down to her shoulder. She let out a gasp as he bought his hand up under her shirt to her breast, gently pinching the hard nipple between finger and thumb. He was kissing her harder now, his tongue exploring her. Makers breath, how he wanted to run his tongue all over her and explore every inch.

His hand traced down over her hips and over her bottom, confirming his suspicion that she wore no smallclothes under her shirt. He hastily removed her only clothing pulling the undershirt over her head, her long dark curls cascading over her bare shoulders.

The young woman traced kisses down his body until she came to her knees in front of him. She kissed him gently on his shaft, now fully erect, her breath sending sensations up and down his spine. She took him into her mouth, her tongue running all over his most sensitive body part. It felt so wonderful, Duncan could only stand there as she worked her mouth up and down. She was clearly experienced as she seemed to know just how to drive him crazy. He had resisted encounters like this for so long, thought it was no longer part of who he was. He knew he wouldn't last long and he ran his hand through her hair as he fucked her mouth. He threw his head back as he came, his knees feeling weak as she swallowed.

Elysse got back to her feet, wrapping her arms around the older man.

'Let's finish this in my tent.' She said softly.

'No, this was a mistake. It shouldn't have gone this far'. Duncan was annoyed at himself for being so weak. 'It won't happen again. Get dressed and go to bed.'

Elysse was left standing in the night air as Duncan strode back to his tent, her annoyance building.

'You can't leave me like this. I need you tonight.' Elysse was pleading.

'We'll talk about it in the morning', Duncan was firm.

Elysse flounced into her tent throwing her undershirt on the bed. It wasn't fair for him to deny her like that. She was used to getting her own way and she didn't see why tonight would be any different.

Meanwhile, Duncan flopped on his bedroll, his hands covering his face. How could he have managed to make such a mess of things? He had never gotten involved with any of his recruits before. Elysse was different though. He had nothing to offer her, he was at the end of his grey warden career and would be off to the Deep Roads soon enough. He couldn't do that to her. Why hadn't he stopped?

He heard a rustle outside and knew it was her. If anything she was persistent. He opened his tent flap to find her outside, dragging her inside quickly. Even in the light of the small candle he had burning he could see her flushed face and the face she was wearing nothing but a grin. He pushed her towards his bedroll where she lay looking up at him expectantly.

'You don't follow instructions very well.' Duncan said softly.

'Did you really expect that I would?' Elysse was defiant. 'I'm not a child, I'm 22. I know what I want.'

He laced his fingers in hers and held both her hands firmly above her head, kissing her deeply as he did so. His lips moved down her body, finding her neck, then lower to the crevice between her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth sucking it gently, one hand on the other gently rolling it between finger and thumb. She was sighing his name, the feelings of arousal driving her wild. His hand left her breast and moved between her legs as she parted for him. His fingers found her slick as one finger explored her, then two, moving in and out, gently stretching her, readying her for him.

Duncan continued trailing kisses down her body until he found her hot centre. Her nub was erect and Elysse groaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue over it, then circling it. She sighed in pleasure at his touch. He softly withdrew his fingers instead delving inside her with his tongue, tasting her juices. He needed to be inside her, the feelings of urgency increasing with every moment.

Elysse gasped as Duncan entered her, filling her, nibbling at her ear as he moved within her.

'I wanted you from the moment I saw you at the castle' Duncan whispered into her ear. 'I lay awake that night thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you.'

'I had those same thoughts', Ellyse breathed. 'I longed for you to come to me.

'I wanted to so much, but it would have been wrong,'

Duncan was close to climax and he sensed she was too. He moved his hand down to her nub, gently circling it while he moved inside her. Ellyse threw her head back as the waves of ecstasy came and she clenched around him, willing him to join her. He moaned as he joined her in orgasm.

'I hear the Grey Wardens are known for their stamina', Ellyse said cheekily, as he rolled off her.

'Don't worry, you will see for yourself tonight', Duncan replied, pulling her squealing on top of him.


End file.
